User blog:Godzillavkk/Scorpion vs Lucy/Kaede
Scorpion: The Shrai Ryu Ninja of Hell Lucy/Kaede: The Diclonius queen who seeks to either join or destroy humanity WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Anti-hero. A charcter whom you never know what actions they'll take. And these two have it hard as they are not even human. But in a battle to the death, who will be left standing and who will lie dead? Scorpion Born Hanzo Hassashi, Scorpion was a Shirai Ryu ninja. He had a wie, a son and everything he wanted. Then one day, he lost everything, his family, clan and even his own life, the latter of which was taken by Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan. Imprisoned in the Neatherrealm, Hanzo meet Quan Chi who offered to help him get his revenge. Hanzo accepted the offer, and became Scorpion. He entered the Tenth Mortal Komnbat tournament against Outworld and defeated nd killed Sub-Zero. Later he found out Quan Chi had killed his family, and after regaining his humanity after Quan Chi's defeat in the Neatherrealm war, finally killed the demon sorceror. Powers/Weapons *Kunai *Skilled Martial arist *Skilled with longsword, twin swords, and axes *Teleportation, Neatherrealm portals(Power grows the longer he is in the Neatherrealm) *Hellfire Weaknesses *Can be killed magic and non phsyical attacks *Can be hurt by standard attacks *Can make bad decisons when emotional Lucy/Kaede Diclonius, a species evolved from humanity. Most famous among them is Lucy/Kaede. Conceived by a mother who carried the Diclonius virus inside her. After her mother commited suicide Kaede was taken an orphanage. There she suffered mental abuse from staff and fellow orphans. Then one day, after one perticular group of bullies killed a dog she was caring for, she finally snaped and revealed her power and went completly crazy. She traveled across Japan after that killing families and staying in their homes. It was not long until news of Lucy became widespread. It seemed she would spent her whole life a monster if not for Kouta. Powers *Vectors, telekentic hands that can destroy and repel allmost anything, manipulate objects and can project her from harm *DNA voice to keep her agressive and leathal *Diclonius virus, can infect any male individual with the virus causing their children to be born Diclonius with just a touch *Talanted marksmen Weaknesses *Not mentally stable with a split personality *Vulnerable to emotional attacks *Vectors can be disabled if cut and using them exhausts her similar to human muscles Battle begins Thanksgiving. Leave votes and comments below. If I forget anything important in their powers and weaknesses please inform me as It's been a while since I've looked at their franchises and may be a bit rusty. Battle On the midnight streets of Tokyo, Scorpion watches from a rooftop. Down below, Lucy, walks through a back ally. Scorpion looks down and sees the Diclonius. He teleports down in front of her. Lucy eyes the ninja and raises a pistol. Scorpion gets into a fighting stance. Lucy fires, Scorpion teleports behind and launches his Kunei, knocking the gun out of Lucy's hand. Before Scoripin can throw again, he's scarred in the chest by an unseen force. Scorpion has been hit by a vector. Scorpion throws some fireballs but the vectors swat them away. Scorpion draws his long swords and the two begin blocking and attacking, with Scorpion barely holding on, relying on shadows and sound to detect the vectors. Realizing he can't win like this, Scorpion thrusts his Kunai foreward. It hits Lucy. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion pulls her foreward, grabs the Diclonius and shouts "To Hell with you!" He then telports himself and Lucy to the Neatherrealm. The fighters appear on the volcanic plains, with lakes of fire and lava surrounding them. Scorpion draws his Twin Swords, and leaves a cut on Lucy's arm. Lucy hits Scorpion with a vector knocking him back. Using her vectors, Lucy picks up some rocks and throws them at Scorpion, who avoids them with teleportation and ninjitsu. While in the Neatherrealm, Scorpion can sense the vectors better, but they are still causing him problems as they strike hard, draining Scoripions energy. Scorpion teleports behind Lucy and gets her in the back causing her to stumble forward onto her face. She turns and sees Scorpion approaching her. She extends a finger from her right hand, and lunges foreward intending to infect Scorpion with the Diclonius virus. Scorpion grabs her hand and the to struggle for a moment, Lucy trying to Touch Scorpion's forhead, and Scorpion trying to push the hand away. Lucy's vectors grab Scorpion's arm. Suddenly the vectors cut Scorpion's arm off. Scorpion howls in pain and stumbles back, but as Lucy moves in to infect him, using his other arm, Scorpion removes his mask and skin, revealing his flaming skull. He breathes fire at the Diclonius and Lucy shrieks in agony. As being in the neatherrealm's increases Scorpion's strength, Scorpion's severed arm begind healing. Using his free hand with a swin sword, Scorpion severes Lucy's horns, and then proceeds to cut Lucy's head off. As Lucy begins to rematerialize as a tormented Soul of the Neatherrealm, Scorpion raises his sword again, only to watch in surprise as she rematerializes as a little girl. "Drop your sword." announces a strange voice that seems to be comming from an 11 year old. Scorpion turns to see five residents of the Neatherrealm. "Who are you?" demands the Shiri Ryu Ninja. "Her first victems." claims one of them. "I've seen you before, Quan Chi told me about you. You committed a terrible crime against her. I'm surprised no one turned you into a mental institution beforehand. I should cause you harm, but the harm the monster I fought has caused even more harm. Very well, she is yours." Scorpion teleports away. The five tormented souls approach Lucy, laughing sadistically. Lucy looks up, and sees four children with nasty looking scars all over them. Three boys and one girl. "Not you again! I" She turns to the girl. "I thought you were a my friend!" "I was. I wanted nothing to do with this. But they said If I did not show them the dog, they would break my bones. But after what you pulled, I renounce our friendship." "She's right." announces a sdistcally sounding fifth voice. Lucy looks up and sees a frightening looking 11 yer old boy with bloody wounds all over him and a smile of sheer sadism. He grabs Lucy by the throat, lifts her up and stares at her in the eye with his own scary as hell looking eyes. "I told you last we meet if you didn't cry we'd hurt the dog instead of you, well now we're going to hurt you, really, REALLY badly... Oxen!" Lucy cries in anguish as Tomoo and his allies laugh with triumph. WINNER: Scorpion Expert's opinion Lucy's vectors were a problem to Scorpion. But Scorpion's skill and hellfire powers was too much for the Diclonius. Category:Blog posts